corposcindosisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Corposcindosis
Administrator's Note: Please sign each comment with 4 tildes. This will automatically add your username and timestamp. Please help me, I am confused. Your picture shows skin temperature. We already know ETS causes changes above nipples. That's the purpose. Please explain. ::The stated purpose of ETS surgery is to reduce excessive sweating (in some cases), or to reduce facial blushing (in some other cases), or to treat psychiatric disorders (in some other cases). Thermal imaging is an effective way to visualize the pattern of denervation ::Whether or not "We already know" the changes brought about by ETS surgery depends upon who you mean by "We". Our research indicates that few, if any ETS patients are properly informed about the consequences of the this type of neurosurgery. Researching and publishing that information is the goal of this project. Admin 10:07, 8 June 2007 (EDT) Also, you say paralyzed. Body not paralyzed. Paralyzed mean loss of motor function. You can't use arms? Please explain. :: The definition of CS is "An autonomic neuropathy in which sympathetic nervous system function has been divided into two distinct body regions: An upper region that is paralyzed, and a lower region that is still functional and potentially hyperactive." Sympathetic nerve function, which is classified as motor function, does indeed become paralyzed over a large body region. Nowhere does the treatise state or imply that "You can't move your arms" after ETS surgery. :: For example, one symptom of CS is the loss of vasoconstriction. The muscles which surround blood vessels can no longer constrict. They are paralyzed. Another example, the arrector pili muscles are no longer able to constrict. They are paralyzed. It is sympathetic function which is paralyzed, and the use of the word is entirely correct. Alivin's Duckie has provided definitions from Webster. Admin 10:07, 8 June 2007 (EDT) ::::(from Alvinsduckie) ::::look here: ::::http://mw1.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/Paralyzed ::::several meanings of "Paralyzed" ::::1 : to affect with paralysis ::::2 : to make powerless or ineffective ::::3 : unnerve ::::4 : stun, stupefy ::::5 : to bring to an end : prevent, destroy ::::hope that helps =) Thank you. I look at link, but link no medical book. Medical books all say paralyzed is motor function. Even so, you words all mean same thing, paralysis = arms dont work, powerless = arms dont work, unnerve = arms dont work, stun = arms dont work, destroy = person dead! Please explain. Does corpo arms no work? ::Sympathetic nerve function IS consdiered motor function, for example, in the case of vasomotor funciton (the muscles which constrict blood vessels). See http://education.yahoo.com/reference/gray/subjects/subject/214. Steven Lupo Grossi 14:51, 9 June 2007 (EDT) (alvinsduckie): often mine dont. they lock up or freeze. I often drop things,make typos all the time.i have intense pain and seeing neuro friday. have you read some posts at http://p069.ezboard.com/betsandreversals you may find more info there =) ::After ETS, many body parts "no work". Please read the treaise. Admin 10:07, 8 June 2007 (EDT) Thank again. So person in wheel chair sometimes walk, sometimes not? You say that ETS cut nerve that makes skeletal muscles move? Please someone answer other questions. Does not someone know answers? ::No one is suggesting that ETS paralyzes skeletal muscles. ETS paralyzes sympathetic function. Alvinsduckie makes a good suggestion, visit the discussion forum http://p069.ezboard.com/betsandreversals. Admin 10:07, 8 June 2007 (EDT) (from alvinsduckie) please ask these questions in the forum. we dont come here to discuss when we have a forum dedicated to ETS. thank you